


Tampered Food

by meantforinfinitesadness



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fainting, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, Nausea, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Tampered Food, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: It was supposed to be a fairly uneventful night. The negotiations had finished and all had gone well. Obi-Wan and his Padawan were finally free to breathe without worrying whether it would cause an uproar or not.“Master?” Anakin’s quiet voice caused Obi-Wan to tear his gaze from his food to his Padawan. At 11 years old, Anakin was growing to be a fine Jedi. He didn’t let his late start get the better of him and Obi-Wan was honored to have such a wonderful Padawan at his side.
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873879
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52
Collections: Bad Things Happen





	Tampered Food

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at a standstill with one of my other fics right now and I've finally gotten an idea for another bingo square!!! This one is for my "Tampering with Food/Drink" square!
> 
> Thank you all so much for coming along on this adventure with me so far!!!! We're at 10 squares done with only 15 more to go!!!!

It was supposed to be a fairly uneventful night. The negotiations had finished and all had gone well. Obi-Wan and his Padawan were finally free to breathe without worrying whether it would cause an uproar or not. 

“Master?” Anakin’s quiet voice caused Obi-Wan to tear his gaze from his food to his Padawan. At 11 years old, Anakin was growing to be a fine Jedi. He didn’t let his late start get the better of him and Obi-Wan was honored to have such a wonderful Padawan at his side.

“Yes, Anakin?” Obi-Wan’s voice is quiet as well. He raises an eyebrow when Anakin bites his lip and lowers his eyes. “What is it?” His concern is growing and he can’t help it. Something is troubling Anakin and he wants to know what it is. He wants to help his Padawan as much as possible. 

“Thank you,” Anakin whispered. He lifted his eyes and smiled widely at his Master. He knew that Obi-Wan understood what he was talking about. 

(It had to do with a fountain and some birds.)

“It was no trouble,” Obi-Wan said with a smile. “But, you’re welcome.” The two sat in their own comfortable silence for few more minutes before Obi-Wan gestured to Anakin’s food. “Eat so we can rest for the night. We’ve got an early morning ahead of us.”

The Master-Padawan team was set to leave that morning now that negotiations had ended. They were both eager to return home and to rest for a while before being sent out again. Anakin would be able to catch up on his studies and Obi-Wan would be able to work on his Soresu a bit more. 

“Yes, Master.” Anakin eagerly dug into his food and Obi-Wan smiled and stifled a laugh. 

Obi-Wan took a few bites of his own food before he felt an odd prickling at the back of his neck. It was a warning. Possibly. Or perhaps-

Obi-Wan cast his gaze around until he caught sight of someone watching him. The man didn’t blink, nor did he turn away. He just kept staring. It left Obi-Wan feeling uneasy, but he returned his attention to his food.

He started to feel woozy and light after a few more bites. He had to stop and take a drink in the hopes that it would ease the ill-feeling. 

It didn’t. 

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin’s concern flared brightly through their training bond. “What’s wrong?” 

Obi-Wan couldn’t hear clearly. His head was ringing and the room around his was spinning. 

“‘m not sure.” He slurred his words and shook his head to try and clear his thoughts. The movement made him dizzier.

“Master?” Anakin called again and placed a hand on his Master’s arm. 

Obi-Wan took deep breaths as he tried to purge whatever was happening from his body. The Force seemed to slip from his grasp. His eyes felt heavy and he could feel his body struggle to stay upright. 

He blinked once, twice, three times before his vision cleared for a moment. His eyes had strayed to where the man was. Only, he wasn’t there anymore. Confusions and alarm rang through him. He blinked once more.

He vaguely felt his body careen towards the ground. Then darkness surrounded him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the ending is open-ended. I tagged it because I felt it needed to be, but have no fear! He's not dead!
> 
> Come chat with me on tumblr at meantforinfinitesadness


End file.
